30 May 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-05-30 ; Comments *An eventful Bank Holiday weekend for the Peel household: on Sunday Peel Acres had flooded but the following day, Ipswich Town had beaten Barnsley 4-2 in the play-off final at Wembley to secure a place in the Premier League next season. *JP: "The Pig and our sons William and Thomas were at Wembley for the match. Daddy unfortunately was caught up in BBC Music Live in the Abbey Gardens, Bury St Edmunds. One of these days, when I've got a lot of time on my hands I'll tell you the whole story of that. By God was it an afternoon! And just about the first thing that the Pig said when she came off the train from Wembley at Stowmarket station was how wonderful the Barnsley fans had been. Obviously they must be bitterly disappointed and we'll certainly in our house be keeping our fingers crossed on their behalf next season." *JP: "A lot of people have already asked me this and have done for years really, what my response will be when Ipswich play Liverpool. Quite clearly you know, some things are in your blood so I shall want Liverpool to win that, but not to humiliate Ipswich. Apart from that I want to see Ipswich win every game they play really, because at least you can get to Ipswich from where I live. It's only something like 13 miles and also you can get in, or at least you could this season. Whether you'll be able to next season is a different matter altogether I think." *The Pig was "ungovernable" after the match, "a woman completely out of control, as she had been after the Bolton match a week before. Wild-eyed excitement will last us all summer." *Peel had painted 4-2 on the side of the house in celebration. "I've been told that it's going to be very difficult to get off. In fact, we'll probably never be able to do so." *The Ipswich player Jamie Clapham remains a favourite in their household, despite a local newspaper revealing his favourite band to be All Saints. *Flooding on Sunday: "It's the third time in thirty years that it's flooded and it was genuinely frightening 'cos the quiet little stream that runs alongside the road just down from our house becomes a thirty foot wide river. People who've never seen it don't believe it when you tell them, 'cos they think it can't possibly do that, but thirty foot wide and it goes at a hell of a pace too, 'cos I once tried to wade through it rather recklessly - haven't tried that again. But genuinely scary. It will be about eight weeks before things are back to normal again, all the carpets had to be taken out and dehumidifiers brought in and stuff like that. But there you go. As I say, the match at Wembley more than made up for all of that." *On the day of the flooding, Peel and Sheila had arrived back following a long drive from Bradford. To get to the house, Peel had to struggle with bags through a field of oil seed rape in torrential rain. "There's something about oil seed rape that it sort of binds together like Velcro and fighting your way through it was really... I thought, I'm going to die in this field of oil seed rape and I'll be found here, bleached corpse you know, and bags full of rubbish and stuff surrounding. People say, 'he wouldn't have wanted to go this way at all'. And they'd have been absolutely right." *The Upholsterers is a one-off single featuring Jack White of the White Stripes. A copy was located in John Peel's Record Box after his death. Sessions *Lianne Hall (& Pico) #1. Recorded 30-04-00. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *''start of show on File 3).'' :JP: "Well with reference to that last record from Lammo, I have no idea what a skank is, but I don't think I've got one. And as Lammo himself pointed out earlier on, this weekend for us has been a rollercoaster of emotions at Peel Acres. On Sunday for example, our house was flooded but miraculously only one record was ruined, and it wasn't this one:" *Ipswich Town: Singing The Blues (v/a album - Singing The Blues: The Songs Of Ipswich Town F.C.) Cherry Red :JP: "Alright, it's not a great record, but I've never seen the Pig happier or Suffolk if it comes to that." *Sender Berlin: Hörspiel (Pacou "Hörspiel" Rmx) (EP - Spektrum Weltweit Interpretationen Part 2) unGleich 3.5 *Half Man Half Biscuit: With Goth On Our Side (LP - Trouble Over Bridgwater) Probe Plus PROBE 48CD *Lianne Hall: Warning (session) *Quantic: We Got Soul (7") Breakin' Bread BNB 002 *Bonnie "Blue" Billy: Little Boy Blue (7") Western Vinyl WEST009 *Bobby 'Blue' Bland: Little Boy Blue (LP - Two Steps from The Blues) Duke DLPX 74 *Billy Bland: Little Boy Blue (LP - Blues, Chickens, Friends and Relations) ACE CH 222 *Simon Breed And The Birthmarks: Star Of Nepal (CDR Demo) *Lianne Hall: Alright (session) *Foehn: Lonely Fights (LP - Silent Light) Swarffinger SF037CD *Suv: Parklands (12") Full Cycle FCV 024 *''tape flip'' *Skeleton Key: Solitaire (EP - Skeleton Key) Motel ROOM2 *Beauty School Dropout: Now You See Me (LP - Teasing The Fat Kids) Them's Good GOOD 007 *Jah Free: Rod Of Correction (v/a LP - A.K.A Dub: The Second Chapter) Lush LRCD 009 *Plan 9: Evaron (v/a LP - Under The Influence Of Bad Weather) Fieberkurve FKCD002 *Lianne Hall: Stumble (session) *Wayne Worley: Red Headed Woman (LP - Rockin' On Broadway) ACE CDCHD 758 *Kid 606: When I Want A Gun, Yeah (Split 7" with Remote Viewer - Split Picture Disc) 555 55520 *Laura Cantrell: Churches Off The Interstate (LP - Not The Tremblin' Kind) Spit & Polish SPITCD 001 :Trailer for the BBC's coverage of the Euro 2000 football tournament. *Atomic Soul Experiences: Missiles And His Bankloan () Gunma GRCD 004 *Upholsterers: I Ain't Superstitious (7" - Makers Of High Grade Suites) Sympathy For The Record Industry SFTRI 611 *Upholsterers: Pain (Gimme Sympathy) (7" - Makers Of High Grade Suites) Sympathy For The Record Industry SFTRI 611 *Lianne Hall: Full On (session) *''File 3) ends during above track'' *Culture: Where The Tree Falls (LP - Payday) RAS RAS 3252 *DJ Dara: Duplicity (Klute Remix) (12" - Possession / Duplicity (Klute Remix) Breakbeat Science BBSCI 002 *Bo Diddley: Diddley Daddy (v/a 15xCD set 'The Chess Story') CHESS 380 600-2 *Lianne Hall: Chard (session) *Cephalic Carnage: Rehab (LP - Exploiting Dysfunction) Relapse RR 6443 Files ;Name *1) John_Peel_2000-05-30_-_1.mp3 *2) John_Peel_2000-05-30_-_2.mp3 *3) 2000-05-30 Peel Show (incomplete).mp3 *4) jp000530 ;Length *1) (Part 1): 00:46:26 *2) (Part 2): 00:46:31 *3) 01:33:18 *4) 02:01:01 ;Other *A C90 worth of this show was originally shared by Ed D as the first of the 200 Box collection. This subsequently became unavailable. *A new recording at File 3) is again a C90 worth, this time from Ed B's collection, covering a very similar portion of the show. * Files 1) and 2) from DPP001 of the 200 Box. We join the show midway through the second track (Sender Berlin), and take our leave just as The Upholsterers kick in. The tape flip happens at the Foehn track, but the two parts seem to flow together reasonably well. * File 3) from taper Ed B, digitised by Weatherman22. *4) Complete show, many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *1) no longer available *2) no longer available *3) Mooo *4) Mooo Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:200 Box Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes